


Shit’s Gonna Change

by mhunter10



Series: Something, something mpreg [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, mhunter10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's true. But can Ian and Mickey handle it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shit’s Gonna Change

Ian set the glass of water down on the sink and stared down at Mickey hunched over the toilet. From the sound of his dry heaving, he was slowing down…or had at least run out of stuff in his stomach. Ian tried not to grimace when somehow Mickey found some more. He crouched down to the side of him and rubbed small circles on his back. He hated that there was nothing he could really do, but he knew Mickey was glad he’d learned to stop fussing so much over him. He just had to let whatever it was pass, and be there when he actually needed him.

“This is so disgusting…” Mickey said quietly, shakily flushing the mess away and leaning back. His voice was raw from the harsh acid and his face was wet with sweat.

Ian didn’t know what to say, so he just nodded slowly.

“Why do they call it morning sickness, if it happens all fucking day?” Mickey griped. He smacked his lips a few times and screwed his face up at the horrible taste in his mouth. It almost made him want to retch.

Ian gave him a minute to catch his breath, then moved to help him up. “Here, you should lie down for a bit. C’mon.” He grabbed Mickey’s hands and was surprised that he was letting him help. He was obviously weak, so he put an arm around him to support him as they walked to the bedroom.

“Thanks,” Mickey sighed when Ian had got him into the bed and covered him with the blankets. He’d gone back to get the water, and Mickey was now taking large sips from it.

“Better?” Ian was trying his best not to let too much worry show on his face. He knew he was failing miserably, but Mickey didn’t mention it.

Mickey nodded, “Be better if this was a beer, but…” he shrugged and left it at that.

Ian half-laughed and took the empty glass from him. “Guess you’re not up for that movie, huh?”

It took a minute for Mickey to remember what he was talking about, but then he smacked a hand to his forehead. “Oh, shit. I forgot. Um…” he rubbed his stomach, willing the seemingly constant nausea to go away. “When was it playing?”

Ian looked at his watch a second, with a bemused look. “Uh, right now.”

Mickey sighed, dropping his head. “And that was the last one today. I’m sorry,” he looked up at Ian feeling guilty. He put his hands over his face. “Fuck!”

“Hey, it’s fine,” Ian sat down on the edge of the bed and put a hand on his thigh. “We can go another day. It’s no big deal, Mick.” He smiled when he looked at him.

“You say that now, but it’s not going to be so easy later on.”

“What, like we have to get in all our time together now before the world implodes? I didn’t know babies had that much power.” He laughed.

Mickey snorted and rolled his eyes. “You’d be surprised. Those fuckers can ruin shit so fast. Then next thing you know, you’re not having sex anymore. They’re the ultimate cockblock.”

Ian chuckled, but could tell there was something behind all that talk. He told him to shove over and sat next to him, taking his hand in his and lacing their fingers. “What’s wrong, Mickey?”

Mickey shook his head, “Nothing. I’m just saying it’s movies now, but…”

Ian quirked an eyebrow, “But what?” He knew where he was going with this, but he wanted to hear him say it.

Mickey shrugged, breathing out slowly. He looked down at Ian’s thumb rubbing across his. “Shit’s gonna change.”

“Oh.” Ian looked away and thought for a moment. It was true. Things were definitely going to be different. A month ago, they would have seen a late movie and left halfway through to come home and fuck their brains out….actually, that was exactly why they weren’t doing that now. He almost laughed out loud at the irony. But the more Ian thought about how much change could happen in just a month, the more he got excited about everything that would be rapidly changing in the next nine. He couldn’t help but smile now.

Mickey noticed. “What are you smiling about, Gallagher?”

Ian turned to him and looked him in the eye. He brought their hands up and kissed the back of Mickey’s. “I was just thinking I can’t wait for it all.”

A grin slowly spread on Mickey’s face. He chuckled and leaned in to kiss him hard on the lips. “That’s because you’re crazy,” he teased, kissing him again.

Ian moaned slightly, “I’m serious, Mickey.”

Mickey pulled back. “So you’re ready for more throwing up, the mood swings, late-night cravings? All of that?” he asked smugly.

“Yep,” Ian placed his other hand on Mickey’s still-flat stomach, “…even when you start complaining about how fat you’re getting, and I have to talk you down.”

Mickey scoffed, “Yeah, right. I’m not gonna be all uptight about that shit like some bitch.”

Ian kissed him. “Well, I’ll be ready anyway. But if you’re so worried about us losing time together,” he moved down to kiss and suck Mickey’s neck, making him shiver, “…we better take advantage now.”

Mickey groaned at the feel of Ian’s wet mouth on him, leaving marks and getting him hard. And when Ian pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his muscled chest and hard abs, he was glad he didn’t remotely feel like puking.


End file.
